Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{2p - 10}{9} \div \dfrac{3p}{2}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{2p - 10}{9} \times \dfrac{2}{3p}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ (2p - 10) \times 2 } { 9 \times 3p}$ $y = \dfrac{4p - 20}{27p}$